You've Got a Friend
by Lao Tse
Summary: This is the sequel to When You Tell the World That You're Mine. This takes place during Nationals. Sam and Rachel sing another duet, and he has something planned for her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So this is the sequel to my story _When you tell the world that you are min (WYTTWTYM)_, and I hope that this will be as good as that one. You don't have to have read it to read this (I think), but I would read it. And this story will probably be around the same length at that one.

Most of the story will take place during the time they are in New York for Nationals, a part of the last chapter will take place back at William McKinley High School.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the songs that will be used or mentioned in this story. The song lyrics will be in italics, I hope that make sense. All songs that are mentioned in this will have artist and title at the end of the last part.

I would love to know what you think of this one as well as the rest of the story.

**You've got a friend**

_[1/3]_

They had won the duet competition, it had been landslide win if you asked Sam, and the date that Friday night had been the first of many dates that Sam and Rachel went on, and the two of them and the rest of the Glee club and Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell together with Mr. Schue would act like chaperons during this trip to New York for Nationals.

This was the first time that Rachel's fathers Leroy and Hiram were going to meet Sam's parents, Tammy and Joseph, the six of the were all going to go out and eat dinner after the competition. Sam had asked both set of parents if it were okay for them if he took Rachel to a Broadway musical later that night, he didn't want to promise Rachel something that he couldn't fulfill, and this was something that he needed okay from both his own parents and Rachel's fathers. He hadn't been sure of what musical he should pick and both Leroy and Hiram had told him that it didn't matter, Rachel would be happy just to be going to a musical with Sam.

He smiled as he remembered how the conversation had gone, and he had paid for the tickets himself, he had saved as much money as he could without looking cheap when they went out in Lima.

"How are you feeling?" Hiram asked as he walked passed Sam who was sitting on a bench and his left leg was moving up and down, he was almost shaking.

"Nervous" Sam answered as he looked at Hiram. "I don't know how Rachel does this, she didn't seem nervous at all." He hadn't felt this nervous when he performed with Quinn at Sectionals, this was even worse than the championship game they had played earlier that year. The game that Rachel and the rest of the girls from Glee had played with them so that they could play.

"You haven't seen her in a while?" Hiram asked as he sat down next to Sam. The blonde boy shook his head in a negative response. "She is just as nervous as you are if not more."

"But everyone said that she is the coolest one out of all us and the one that could pull out a ballad from her pocket and perform it like it was the song that we were going to sing." Sam said, he had heard the stories about how Rachel had sung _Don't rain on my parade_, at sectionals last year and they had won, and it been one of the best performances that New Directions had ever done if not the best.

"That might be true but she is nervous." Hiram said, "You know Leroy is with her and he is trying to calm her down. If I were you I would try and find her, I think that she needs her boyfriend right now."

"Thanks." Sam said with a smiled and got up from the bench, and he turned to Hiram. "Do you have any idea where they are?"

"I would check the green room first."

/

Sam stood on one side of the curtain, and on his left side Rachel stood and the looked at each other, this was it, they were soon going to be going out on stage for their first song at the National competition for Show Choirs, and he would sing a duet with his girlfriend that he loved, more than he could have ever thought that he would.

Sam smiled at Rachel, he just had to say it before they sang, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Rach?" Rachel looked at him and saw the love in her big brown eyes, and in that moment he couldn't say it, it was not the right time.

"Sam." Rachel said as she had her eyes at the blonde boy.

"I just wanted you to know that were are going to kick ass, and win this, no one has anything on us." Sam said and he took a few quick steps towards Rachel, and he gave her a quick peck on the lips before he walked back to his position, and they could hear that the MC was introducing them.

"_And on stage now we have New Directions, from Lima Ohio."_

Both Rachel and Sam could hear the first tones for the song, they were about to take their first steps out on the stage to sing their duet in front of a huge crowd and all they could do was smile, they didn't have anything to lose.

The only thing that hadn't been a smooth sailing was when Mr. Schuester three weeks before the competition didn't think that the song was strong enough for this kind of competition even if Sam and Rachel had a great stage present and killed the song every time, wasn't Mr. Schue happy about it. There for it was decided on that they would change the song.

Thinking back to how that had gone Rachel couldn't help but to smile, Mr. Schue had told them that they should do _Up where we belong_, Rachel could agree that it was a beautiful song but she didn't feel like it would be as good as the song that they had.

Sam had asked him; when it was just the three of them alone I choir room what it was with all of the 80's movie theme love songs. Sam had even said that he and Rachel should be able to pick what song they wanted to sing, it would be a much better performance if it was a song that they like, and Sam had gotten Mr. Schue to agree to that and that was the reason that they were about to go out on stage and sing, _Everything I do I do it for you._ Mr. Schue had his 'classic rock, and Rachel and Sam could sing a love song that the both liked even if it wasn't a duet and there was still a possibility for Mr. Schue to throw in Mercedes at the end to belt out the last note as he always did.

"Are you ready?" Sam mouthed to Rachel just before he took the step out on the stage, and Rachel nodded a yes and she gave him a really show face smile, just like Vocal Adrenaline had on their faces last year, you do learn something from spying. _"Look into my eyes- you will see."_ Sam turned slowly to his right where he knew that Rachel would be coming out any second now. _"What you mean to me."_ And he could see Rachel take one step at the time and he meet her eyes and he smiled as he continued to sing. _"Search your heart – search your soul."_ That was just what he was doing at the moment, he knew that Rachel was the one that he wanted and he was going to show her that as long as she let him do that. _"And when you find me there you'll search no more."_

Rachel had hear Sam sing the first couple of lines as she walked and when she locked her eyes with him, she knew that this was it, nothing would ever come as close as this, what she was feeling for Sam in this moment._ "Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for."_ The first couple of weeks after the duet had been hard for them but she knew that it had been worth all the pain and name calling that they had heard. _"You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for."_ Sam smiled at her and his whole face lit up like a flash in the night as he listened to her. "_You know it's true."_ Rachel they had almost reached the stage, Mr. Schuester always used the same choreography for these numbers and she was happy about that in this moment, she knew that they had the rest of New Directions standing behind the curtain on the stage, waiting for them to reach the stage and sing a few lines together before the rest of the group would come in and make the chorus even stronger. _"Everything I do – I do it for you." _

They stood next to each other and they were now slowly going up the stairs to the stage as the music was playing, they would soon sing together and during that time the curtain would rise and their team mates would be reviled. _"Look into your heart_." She sang and Sam came in after her._ "You will find." _He reached for her hand as the stood on stage face to face as they sang together. _"There's nothin' there to hide." _Sam smiled at her, he wanted to lean in closer with his girlfriend but he couldn't do that right now, maybe at the end of the song. _"Take me as I am-"_ Rachel had the next line and she gave him a smile, this was their song from now on. _"Take my life."_ The turned a little so that they were looking out over the audience. _"I would give it all- I would sacrifice."_

Behind them the curtain started to rise and as they walked away from each other for a minute or so they could see the smiles on the rest of New Directions.

Rachel locked her eyes with Sam from afar and she smiled at him as he sang._ "Don't tell me it's no worth fightin' for." _And he looked at her as she sang the next line. _"I can't help it-"_ And the rest of it they sang together. _"There's nothin' I want more."_

Sam and Rachel walked towards each other as the rest of New Directions sang. _"Ya know it's true. Everything I do" _And the next part they sang together_. "I do it for you."_

They stood facing each other, smiling before they sang together with smiles on their faces. _"There's no love- like your loved." _And a smile from Sam was all that it took for Rachel to feel the tears slowly forming in her eyes before she sang. _"And no other - could give more love."_ And she had the rest of New Direction backing her up and she knew that Sam was going to sing the next line and he was supposed to let her go and look out over the audience as he sang but he never did let go of her hands, he stood there just looking into her eyes. "_There's nowhere - unless you're there."_

And all of them sang together, making it as powerful as they could with the 12 members that they were in the club. _"All the time – all the way."_

The next verse of the song was something that they all were going to sing together before, having Sam and Rachel close the song, as they had done a few times before during rehearsals for this specific moment. Rachel looked out over the audience and she could see her fathers and Sam parents but there were also a couple of familiar faces that she hadn't thought that she would see. She shook her head discreetly, she was sure that she was imagine what she was seeing, there were no need to focus on that right now, they still had more of the song to preform and one more song after that.

"_Oh- you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for."_ Sam had seen his parents and Hiram and Leroy and they were all smiling, and it almost looked like they were crying but he couldn't be sure of it. _"I can't help it- there's nothin' I want more."_ They were all paired up and one half of the pair was singing to the other half or that was how it was supposed to be like but he couldn't focus on anything else than Rachel. _"I would fight for you- I'd lie for you."_ And the last line of the verse was song by the half that hadn't sung the previous line he looked at Rachel as she sang, _"Walk the wire for you- ya I'd die for you."_

Sam lead Rachel a few steps from the rest of them before he took her hands and spun her around so that they were standing as close to each other as they possible could as they sang together, it was a soft tone, and it was almost a whisper._ "ya know it's true." _He gave her a smile that she returned. _"Everything I do- I do it for you."_ When the last note had been sung and they stood there leaning their forehead against each other he had to say it, there was no time like the present.

"I love you." He whispered and he could see what a big smile that broke on her face, and he could tell that she wanted to say something back to him but she didn't have the time before all of them had to take new positions for the next number.

/

The boys stood on one side of the stage and the girls on the other side, at first they were going to do a mash-up but they couldn't find two song that they wanted to mash-up so that they had decide on doing some song that they could have some fun with.

The first few notes of the song started and they all couldn't help but to smile. Finn opened up the song, this time, Sam had had his moment to shine for now_ "I see you comb your hair and gimme that grin."_ And they were on, they were going to show all of them that you couldn't or even shouldn't forget about New Directions. _"It's making me spin now."_ Finn sang and the rest of the boys were backing him up. _"Spinnin' with in."_

And Finn continued to sing his part of the song, as the rest of them were backing up when it was needed. _"Before I melt like snow." _And there were a few smiles shared between all of them, _"I say Hello-"_ and all of the boys and the girls took the next line. _"How do you do!"_

They had all agreed that everyone that wanted would have at least one line that they were singing solo. _"I love the way undress now, baby begin."_ Artie sang as he wheeled him closer to the girls and the rest of the boys walked behind him. So that they were all standing in front of the girls, _"I love you blue-eyed voice,"_ Mike sang before the whole group sang together. "_Like Tiny Tim shines thru."_ And they all lined up next to each other. _"How do you do!"_

There was some of the famous New Direction dancing going on as the moved around on the stage, taking whoevers hand that was closest to you, they were just enjoying themselves for now, they had made it to Nationals, and so far it seemed like the audience was enjoying their performance.

"_Well, here we are crackin' jokes in the corner of our mouths."_ Sam sang as the boys had grouped up once again and the girls were doing the same. _"And I feel like I'm laughing in a dream."_ As Sam sang that line there were some laughs from the rest of them, not a fully belly laugh just to point out the lyrics somewhat.

All of the boys took care of the next few lines together. _"If I was young I could wait outside your school."_ Sam was looking at Rachel the whole time that he was singing, and Mike was looking at Tina, that was the only thing that Sam himself could tell because he saw the smile on the girls face. _"cos your face is like the cover of a magazine."_

"_How do you do, do you do, the things that you do."_ Santana sang she was the first of the girls that sang something alone for the girls in this and after that all of the girls sang together. _"No one I know could ever keep up with you."_ As they sang that they had walked over to the boys and gave them a small push as they sang. _"How do you do!"_ They were all smiling as they walked backwards to the other side of the stage as they sang. _"Did it ever make sense to you to say bye."_ And a bit of backing up from the boys as the girls waved goodbye. _"bye, bye."_

Puck took pride of the fact that he had a bit of a solo during Nationals, he almost as much as Finn had in contest of singing but he knew that he would have a bigger part later in the song. _"I see you in that chair with perfect skin." _He had no idea on who he was going to look at as he sang but he didn't care about that. _"Well, how have been, baby, livin' in sin?"_ Puck sang, and he could have looked at anyone of the girls that he had been dating over the years as he sang that but he looked out over the audience and he was sure that he saw a familiar woman out there but he couldn't take a closer look, as he ran to the side of the stage, he grabbed an electric guitar and threw it over his shoulders before he was back in his original position. The boys began to sang, _"Hey, I gotta know,"_ before the girls joined them, _"did you say hello."_ As the last note of that were sung, Puck took the steps that he needed before he started to play the guitar, they had decided together without Mr. Schue knowledge that they were going to show some of their other talents and Puck guitar playing was one of them, and the mohawked boy played his first real guitar solo, at least according to him.

As that were leading to an end, Finn and Sam took care of the singing, _"Well, here we are spending time in the louder part of town."_ That couldn't have been more correct, it was kind of loud at the moment. _"and it feels like everything's surreal."_ Rachel couldn't agree more with that last line that Sam and Finn had sung together. Sam took over alone for the next line as he looked at Rachel when he sang _"When I get old I will wait outside your house."_ There was one more line left for the boys to sing before the girls were going to sing again.

"_cos your hands have the power to heal."_ This time it had been Finn that was singing and Rachel thought that it looked like he was looking at Quinn but she couldn't be sure if that was what he was doing but this was not the time to think about that.

"_How do you do, do you do, the things that you do."_ The girls sang together as they moved over the stage closer to the boys on the other side of the stage.

"_No one I know could ever keep up with you."_ Tina sang while she was pushing Mike away from her, as he was trying to get closer to him. _"How do you do!"_ The rest of the girls sang as the turned away and the boys followed behind them.

Brittany and Lauren turned around so that they were looking at the boys as they sang together, _did it ever make sense to you to cry."_ And they turned around as the rest of the girls sang, _"bye, bye" _and all of them waved good bye to the boys and walked away.

Mercedes walked up to Puck at first and sang, _"how do you do," _and she moved on to the next guy beside him and looked at Finn, _"do you do,"_ next in line to get some in the face was Mike, _"the things that you do."_ She started to back away from them and she turned to Sam and Artie that were standing more to her right. _"No one I know could ever keep up with you."_ And the rest of the girls had a bit of fun as they were singing, _"how do you do!"_ As they looked at the boys, that were taking a few steps back, before the girls continued to sing. _"did it ever make sense to you to say bye."_ And all of them waved this time as they started to arrange the group for the end of the song, everyone had their own place for the end of the song. _"bye, bye."_ Were sung by the girls before everyone in New Directions started to sing.

"_How do you do, do you do, the things that you do."_ Smiling and jumping up and down, and just having the best time they could on the stage they could think of. _"no one I know could ever keep up with you."_ Sam placed his arm around Rachel's waist and she had her arm over his shoulders, and they were all holding on to each other, as the all sang the list line of the song, _"how do you do!"_ As they pointed out to the audience.

/

As they all walked back to the green room where they had to be during the time that the judges were deliberating, Puck grabbed hold of Rachel's arm and he could see that Sam was looking at the two of them.

"I need to talk to you." Puck said, Rachel looked at him, waiting for him to continue on with whatever it was that he wanted to say to her. "I think I saw _her_ in the audience, but I must be wrong right?"

"That depend on who it was you think you saw." Rachel said as they continued to walk, "Noah, you do know that there were a lot of people in the audience, I mean her could be the Queen of England or something."

"You know, my fellow Jew, you dating Sam, have made you a bit more fun." Puck said as he tossed his arm over her shoulder.

"You can take your pawns of me, please." Rachel said and looked at him. "And don't play that Jew card we both know that you only go to temple when there is something in it for you."

"You are right but you did see her too." Puck pushed on, but Rachel didn't say anything. "You do remember that I know you, and I saw that you froze for a second but I'm sure that no one else saw it."

"I thought I saw her, but I'm not sure." Rachel said and she quickened her pace as she walked, she wasn't going to talk to Puck anymore about this. "And please leave this out here, we can't have that in the green room there are enough tension as it is already."

"But I need to know if it was her." Puck said and Rachel could tell that he was telling the truth. "I need to know if she is okay."

"Maybe you should talk to someone else about this." Rachel said and walked away from Puck, she needed to be close to Sam right now, everything that Puck was saying brought back old memories from a year ago and those memories wasn't pleasant.

Sam sat down on one of couches and he took Rachel around her waist and placed her on his lap, he had learned how to read his girlfriend, and he knew that something was upsetting her, and he wanted her to talk but to pressure her to talk was never the best idea to do. The best way to get Rachel to talk about what was upsetting her was to wait and let her talk when she felt ready and that didn't really take long.

"Noah is a jerk." Rachel said, as she had her head resting on Sam's shoulder, he had called it, there was something that was bothering her and now she was going to talk.

"I thought that you already knew that Puck was a jerk." Sam and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"I know, but he is worse than normal." Rachel said, and she didn't look at Sam or at Puck for that matter. "He doesn't know when to stop talking."

"Now, I'm lost." Sam said confused, he hadn't really heard anything that would lead to Rachel saying that. "Maybe you could tell me so that I know why I'm kicking his ass."

"You don't have to do that." Rachel said, and quietly adding. "It's not that is going to help." Sam heard the last part but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to.

"So what can I do to help you?" He asked and lifted her head so that he was looking in her eyes. "And I do want to help."

"I know but this is just some bad memories." Rachel said she didn't want to tell him again, she had told him about some of the stuff that had happened but not all of it and she guessed that Quinn had filled him on it earlier.

"Sweetie, I want to know and I don't care what it is." Sam pushed, he wanted Rachel to get all of this out before the evening, if she didn't it was a high possibility that it wouldn't go as he had planned it would.

"It's just that Noah thought that he saw her." Rachel said and she turned her head around so that she no longer was looking at her boyfriend. "And he wanted to know if I saw her too."

"So did you see her?" Sam attentively asked as he held her close, he had heard the story and if it was any possibility that she had seen her, and then Rachel would need him.

"I don't know, I thought I did but I'm not sure." Rachel said and hid her face in his neck and she snuggled closer to him. "It was just for a split second but I am almost positive that it was her."

"Okay." Sam said and moved his arms so that he was having a better hold on Rachel. "So if it was her, then we will find out after the competition."

"Will you be there with me?" Rachel asked, he almost didn't hear her but he couldn't help but smile, as he realized that she wanted him to meet her, well he wasn't sure what to call the woman.

"If you want me there then I will be there." Sam said and moved her head of his shoulder so that he could look at her before she placed a peck on her lips. "I won't let you go through that alone, do you understand me?" And Rachel nodded; she couldn't believe what an amazing boyfriend Sam was, she was truly lucky that she had met him.

The sat close together, not saying anything just waiting for the call to let them know that they were needed on stage once again for the result and after that they would know if they were National champions or not, this was their first time ever at this competition, and to Sam it didn't matter how it went but he knew how much a victory would mean to Rachel, so he hoped for the best and even if they didn't win they would have next year to win, their senior year.

Will came running in to the green room they all looked up at him as they could hear him gasp for air, he should really start to work put regularly, so that he could talk to his students after running, before his started to talk he fixed his tie.

Almost every one of the students in New Directions were looking at him waiting for him to tell them what it was that was so important that he had to run to them. He now had his hands on his knees and shook his head before he looked up every single one of the before she said. "They have a decision, and we are needed out on the stage."

Sam somehow managed to get up from the couch before Rachel and he held his hand out so that she could take it and they walked hand in hand to the stage they stood a bit more to the left and there was one choir between them and Vocal Adrenaline, and they hadn't seen or heard any part of their performance and that was a good thing. The blonde boy looked out over the audience and he saw his own parents and Rachel's parents and a few rows behind them a woman sat with a small child on her lap and she was pointing to the stage, and he could tell that the woman was saying something to the child but it seemed like the child, a girl, didn't really seem to understand what she was saying. The woman had a great resemblance to Rachel, and he now was sure that he was going to meet the woman, and that Rachel had been right and so had Noah, and he was wondering if Quinn had seen her too.

The chairman of the panel of judges stood center stage with three different envelopes in is hand, and Sam knew that were the first, second and third place, those were the only places that were going to be announced.

"On third place we have…" the chairman said and Sam didn't really listen, he could feel the hold on his hand that Rachel had, he changed the grip a little so that their fingers were laced together and he gave her hand a squeeze. "…Sound Revolution." The grip on his hand got tighter. He closed her eyes and took a breath, and looked at Rachel and smiled and she did the same. "And the runner up this year is…"

Sam could hear Rachel's pleads about it being New Directions, he had never thought that he would hear his own girlfriend that wanted to win this plea for a second place. "…G-clef."

He could hear Rachel mumble something under her breath, "What kind of name is that, who would call their choir, G-clef." And he could just smile, she was cute, and there was nothing that no one could say that would change that for him.

They all looked at the chairman, this was the moment of truth would the beat the odds and win, and that would lead to that Vocal Adrenaline not placing at all, from what Sam understood that would be even better than just winning.

The chairman opened the envelope and looked at the card and read, "the winner of the 2011 national show choir competition is…" and he took one more look at the card, Sam felt Rachel's grip on his hand is was almost like she was hanging on his arm and hand, that if he wasn't holding her she would fall down. "…Vocal Adrenaline." And just like that he could feel the grip on his hand loosen, and Rachel slumping next to him, not looking at anyone. He wanted to say so many different things to her but he had no idea what to say.

"We didn't even place." He could hear someone say, he was pretty sure that it was Artie that had said it he placed his arms around Rachel's waist as he drew her closer to him.

"Next year, we will have next year and then we will show them" He whispered to her, he hoped that he said all the right things. "And I love you, just remember that." He could see a small smiled on the brunette's lips but it was not big.

"Thank you and I love you too." Rachel said and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked of the stage back to the green room, they were just going to grab their things before heading back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** first of, I want to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed, added to favorites or alerts and all of that, it's truly inspiring for me as a writer that you like it as much as you do.

Second of all, I know that I once said that this was going to be around 10,000-15,000 words but I think that will change, as I know have written about 11,000 words and there is still one more part, and that part is going to be pretty long, so it might be dived into two parts it all depends on how long it will be.

Same disclaimer as in the first chapter and once again, I will post all the songs in the end of the last chapter when it's published, and if anyone is interested, I am working on a playlist for all of these stories, and I can post a link to a Spotify playlist if anyone would like to have it, if it's interested for that then it will be on my profile when this story is over.

So I would love to know what you think of this part too, and I am not going to bore you anymore and just let you read and hope that you are enjoying this as much as I am.

**You've got a friend**

_[2/3]_

The two of them were walking out of the green room together they were going to meet up with both set of parents and make the formal introductions but both Sam and Rachel had a feeling that they already had introduced themselves to each other and probably right now were sharing embarrassing stories of them as kids. Sam shudder just at the thought of that, he remembered the one time that he had been late from football practice one time and Rachel somehow had been roped into looking at baby pictures of him with his mother, but had been kind of nice seeing that his mother was getting along with Rachel and that they actually talked to each other. He himself loved both Leroy and Hiram and he hoped that they would get along with his parents.

"daddy." Rachel yelled as she had heard him say something, and that woke Sam from his daydreaming, "you can't tell them that." Sam was just smiling, he had been right.

"So I guess that you have met, each other." Sam said and looked at his father, he was the one that Sam was most nervous about meeting both Leroy and Hiram.

"yeah, and why didn't you tell me that your girlfriend's father was one of my old college friends." Joseph asked as he looked at Sam, Sam looked just as confused as he felt.

"I, I.." Sam started, he really tried to figure out what to say, and then he saw the look on his father's face and Leroy's, and the four parents broke out in a laughter. "it's not funny." And as Sam looked at Rachel he could see that she was smiling and that she also was about to laugh and that made it all okay.

"don't be a spoilsport." Tammy said and she ruffled his hair, just like she had done when he was younger. "And you should know better."

"So…" Sam said, and it all started to get a bit uncomfortable at the moment, they all got along but sometime it's not the easiest thing to find something to talk about.

"You two were great." Leroy said as he gave Rachel a hug and kissed the top of her head before she was passed on to Hiram that repeated the process. Rachel looked at both of her fathers and Sam could tell that she was about to ask them about something.

"Mum, dad, why don't we go and get something to drink to all of us before we walk back to the hotel, I'm pretty sure that Rachel needs something to drink." His parents looked at him, curiously about what this was all about and he looked at Rachel and the girl nodded.

"I'll tell you on the way." Sam said and gave Rachel's hand a squeeze before he left with his parents.

"Did you see her?" Rachel asked, she didn't feel like saying her name, she hoped that they would understand what she was asking them but sometimes they were a bit dense.

"See who?" Hiram asked, he had an idea on what Rachel was asking them but he wanted her to say her name.

"you know who I mean." Rachel said she didn't want to back down but she had a feeling that she would in the end.

"That might be true." Leroy said and sat down, at a table and showed them that they also should sit down. "But you need to tell us so that we all know that we are talking about the same thing." Rachel sighed, why did her fathers have to be so, well she couldn't find the right word at the moment and she hated that.

"Did you see Shelby?" She asked in almost a whisper to them.

"I think so, I can't be sure that it was her." Leroy said and looked at Rachel, he almost wished that Sam was here right now, to support his daughter, but he guessed that the blonde boy was telling his parents. Leroy was impressed with the ability that Rachel and Sam had to communicate without using words, he and Hiram hadn't had that knowledge this early in their relationship.

"Rachel?" As the young brunette heard her name, she froze, she had been pretty sure that she had seen her but she never thought that she would see her again or well talk to her. Rachel didn't say a word.

The silence was uncomfortable, no one really knew what to say.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were great up there."

Hiram looked at Rachel, waiting for her to say something but she didn't say anything. "Rachel, what do you say?"

"Sorry, dad." Rachel said and turned to Shelby. "thank you." And then she looked at her dad. "Happy?"

"very." He said and then he turned to Shelby. "Why don't you sit down for a minute or two." Rachel was about to leave the table, she didn't want to talk to Shelby or even be near her at the moment, where was Sam when she needed him. As Shelby sat down, Leroy turned to the child that was on Shelby's lap playing with the older woman's hair.

"Who is this little girl?" Leroy asked and smiled.

"This is Beth." Shelby said and she turned to Rachel again. "You and that boy that you were singing with had great chemistry."

"I would hope so." Rachel muttered, she didn't want to talk to her mother.

"I apologize for her behavior right now." Leroy said and started to talk to Shelby and Hiram looked at Rachel, she could tell that he was a bit disappointed on her but she wanted Sam, he had promised her that she wouldn't have to do this alone, and now he had walked away with his own parents.

Shelby turned to Rachel hoping that she could talk to her a little at least. "I mean it, you were really good, and the duet was really good." She smiled at Rachel. "And I think that you know that I don't say that if I didn't think so."

Rachel looked down on the table. "I know but I don't feel like talking about it."

"So how come that you and that boy were singing and not that tall boy from last year?" Shelby asked maybe this was a better topic to talk about, Shelby could see the smiles on Leroy's and Hiram's faces, and it looked like the taller of the two men wanted to tell the story.

"We won a duet competition and the prize was to sing the duet here." Rachel said and she started to look around trying to see if she could find Sam, in the corner of her eye she could see how her daddy started to tell Shelby all about how she and Sam had won and what had happened, and she could see that Shelby was about to laugh.

/

"Sam?" Joseph asked as he saw a woman sitting with the Berry's, Sam looked at his father and looked in the direction that he was pointing. "who is that?"

"can you pay for this and take it back to the table." Sam asked and handed his drink and Rachel's to his mother, both of his parents looked at him, he sighed he had told them about Shelby, they couldn't be that stupid right? "Remember what I just said."

"oh." Tammy said and turned to her husband. "Pay for him, Rachel needs him." Joseph scratched the back of his head, and then he realized why Sam was leaving, and in that moment he was even prouder of his son.

It didn't take that many seconds for Sam to be next to Rachel, and before he sat down he whispered to her. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here earlier, but I'm here now." As he moved back he pecked her cheek and that earned him a small smile from Rachel.

"And you must be Sam." Shelby said and stretched her hand, so that she could greet Sam.

"yes, I am Sam." Sam said and he gave the woman a polite smile before shaking her hand. "And I guess that you are Rachel's biological mother, Ms. Corcoran."

"yes." Shelby said, and she knew that she didn't have anything to say in whom Rachel was dating but he seemed like a nice boy but he was a teenager. "I was just telling Rachel how good I thought you two were."

"Thank you." Sam and he placed his hand on Rachel's thigh, squeezing it lightly, just to let her know that he was there. "I'm just sorry that we didn't manage to place but next year we will be in the top, they just have to wait and see."

"I am sorry that you will, at least if the two of you continue on with this and you will both have the chance to be even better than this." Shelby said with a smile, she was just about to say something more when Beth started to cry. "I guess that someone wants to leave. But it was nice to meet all of you and Rachel I hope that we can talk sometime." Rachel didn't say anything, Hiram looked at her wanting her to say at least goodbye to the woman. "I understand." She said and she turned to Hiram and Leroy, "You have my number if you need to get in touch with me."

When Shelby had left Sam moved Rachel so that she was sitting in his lap and he was holding her. "Are you okay?" She just nodded, not wanting to talk to him or anyone about it. He could see that his parents were on their way to the table.

"hey." Sam looked up and saw Mr. Schue at the table. "I'm sorry to disturb you but we are heading back to the hotel, and you need to come too."

"okay." Sam said and helped Rachel of his lap, and took her hand as he stood up. "I'm sorry but we need to go."

/

As they all arrived at the hotel, Sam was stopped by both Mr. Schue and Puck and he had an idea on what they wanted to know.

"What was all of that about?" Will asked as Sam had let Rachel go and she was now with Tina and Mercedes, he felt like they might be able to help her better than the three former cheerleaders.

"yeah, was it her?" Puck asked and Mr. Schue looked at both Sam and Puck waiting for one of them to tell him what was going on.

"Puck, yes it was her." Sam said as he looked at his teammate, and he could tell that he was about to ask something more. "And you should talk to Rachel about it if you want to know more." Will Schuester looked at his two students, afraid that something was going to happen and they were going to start fighting but Puck took a step back.

"is she okay?" Puck asked, and Sam looked at him.

"Who?" Sam asked, he didn't know if Puck was talking about Rachel, Shelby or the kid.

"My hot little Jewish American Princess." Puck said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Rach, will be fine, she just need to get her head around it." Sam said and he wasn't sure that she would, but he hoped that the evening that he had planned would make her feel better.

"What are you two talking about?" Will asked, he had thought that Rachel had been upset about the competition but it now appeared like there was something else that was bothering the girl.

"You didn't see Ms. Corcoran in the audience?" Puck asked, he knew that. Mr. Schue had had a better look over the audience that they had from the stage.

"Shelby was in the audience?" Will asked surprised.

"You know they two of you can talk about that all you want." Sam said before she started to walk away. "I for one is going to talk to Rachel."

"Does she know?"

"does she know what?" Sam asked as he looked at Puck, Sam had a feeling that he knew what Puck was talking about.

"About the tickets and dinner?"

"tickets and dinner?" Mr. Schue asked, he was out of the loop but that wasn't that strange after all.

"yeah, Evans has night planned for my girl." Puck said and Sam just glared at him, hoping that the other boy wouldn't tell the teacher too much. Mr. Schue looked from Puck to Sam, almost trying to get inside the blonde haired boys head.

"It's nothing big." Sam said as he tried to tone it down, because he didn't want everyone to know what was going on and by everyone be meant Finn and Quinn, he had no idea on how they would react, so far it had been okay, if you don't count the small pokes that were shot in their direction in the beginning of their relationship but this was on a whole other level.

"Of course it's big." Puck said and turned to the teacher. "Sam, have tickets to some Broadway play and he won't tell me or anyone else what play it is." Sam wanted the earth to swallow him and spit him out later. "And before that there is some dinner somewhere."

"okay, you two can talk about that in the mean time I will go and find Rachel and hopefully, she will feel better so that I can get her to agree to this without giving too much away." Sam said and left, he could feel a couple of eyes on his back, and the further away from Puck and Mr. Schuester he got the more he believed that there was someone else there looking at him.

As he was in the elevator, he sighed of relief, now the biggest question was if he would be let in the room to talk to Rachel, he didn't really think that would be a problem but you never knew with those two.

He knocked on the door, hoping that it would be Tina or Rachel herself that opened the door then he would have a better chance to be let in. As the door opened he saw Mercedes standing there glaring at him, and he felt that he would need a great explanation to this, why he had stayed after and not gone with them.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked in a low tone, almost as a whisper, Mercedes rolled her eyes mumbling something about "white boy, doesn't understand." He looked at her, "okay I guess that you are mad at me but I just need to know that she is okay."

"She will be fine, she is sleeping right now." Mercedes said and looked at him before she continued. "I didn't know that she would take not placing this hard." That was when he realized that they didn't know about her run in with Shelby, he wasn't sure if he should tell the girl.

"you know Rachel." Sam said, and looked down he couldn't look at her then she would see that it was something else. "So can I come in, I just want to see her."

"Sure, just don't wake her."

"thanks." Sam said as he walked in to the room and he saw that Rachel was laying on the bed holding a pillow close, he sighed as he walked up to the bed. He sat down on the end of the bed and took his shoes of and the tie and jacket that he had been wearing. "You two can leave if you want, I guess that you want to meet up with the rest of them."

Both of the girls looked at him, then at each other trying to figure out if it was okay leaving Rachel alone with Sam, they knew that he was her boyfriend but sometimes you needed your friends and not the boyfriend.

"If it would feel better than I can promise that there won't be any funny business." Sam whispered to them as he didn't want to wake Rachel.

"I kind of wanted to see Mike." Tina said and gave Sam a small smile, "And I think that Kurt is here too." Sam thanked Tina silently, the girl was more observant then he had thought.

"I could need some time with my best friend." Mercedes said and then she turned to Sam. "if you need to leave before she wakes, you call one of us so that we can get back here, so that she won't be alone when she wakes."

"I promise." Sam said and he could see the two girls leave and he laid himself on his side behind Rachel, and he put his arms around her and held her as she was sleeping, it didn't take many minutes before the girl had turned around and had snuggled closer to him, and he smiled and kissed the top of her head. He didn't worry about them being late for either the dinner or the show, if Rachel needed sleep then she would get her sleep.

About an hour later Rachel woke up, and she felt and warm, as she opened up her eyes, she could see her boyfriend laying on the bed with her, she looked up and saw that he had his eyes closed.

"Sam." She whispered, and he opened his eyes, and looked at her and smiled, he leaned down and pecked her lips before she had a chance to say something more and she smiled when he moved back. "How long have I been asleep?"

Sam looked quickly at the clock on his phone, "About an hour, I came an hour ago and then you were already sleeping."

"Sorry." Rachel said and she nuzzled closer to him and he strengthened the hold he had around her, before he whispered to her.

"you don't have anything to be sorry about." Rachel couldn't believe how lucky she was that had a boyfriend that cared so much about her, and what it seemed only her. "Do you want to and meet up with the rest of them?"

"Not really, I just want to stay her with you." She said and she smiled at him, and she got a smile in return.

"then we will stay her for a while…" Sam said, and he wasn't sure on how he was going to break this to her, he could tell that she was comfortable. "…but I kind of have some plans for us later tonight that I don't think that you would want to miss." He never gave her a chance to say anything before he had his lips on hers, he smiled into the kiss, and he could feel that she did the same. Rachel could feel how he was nibbling on her lower lip and she gave him some more access to deepen the kiss.

As they broke apart, they were smiling, Sam had decided for himself that he wouldn't push for anything that Rachel wasn't ready, not today and not tonight, not after all that had happened. "As much as I would love to continue this, I think that you need to take a shower and I will do the same."

"So are you leaving me?" Rachel asked as they sat up on the bed, he looked at her and she looked so small, he didn't want to go but there was some things that he needed to fix and he couldn't do that here.

"What do you say about this…" Sam said and placed his arms around her neck and interlaced his fingers behind her neck. "…I will go back to my room and grab whatever I need for tonight and my things for the shower and while I do that you start to take your shower and then we can leave." Sam gave her a quick peck before he was of the bed and headed to the door. "I can promise that you won't regret it."

"okay." Rachel agreed but she wasn't happy with the line of events that were happening, and that Sam had something planned that she didn't know about, there had been some of those things in some of her previous relationship and they had never been good, but Sam was different right? She was starting to doubt herself and that was never a good thing.

"So I'll see you soon." Sam said as he opened the door but before he left he turned around. "And you don't have to worry I am sure that you will like my surprise."

She walked over to her suitcase and started to empty all of it on the floor as she tried to find something to wear tonight but she had no idea on what she should be wearing, why couldn't Sam have told her something about where they were going. She just grabbed something before she headed to the bathroom to take the shower that he had suggested.

As she stood in the shower singing, a bathroom or a shower has great acoustics, so why not use it, she heard that someone opened the door and walked inside the room, she had no idea on who it was that was walking in, she stepped out of shower, calling for whoever it was that had entered the room. "hello?"

"Rach, so I guess that you are in the shower." Rachel sighed it was Sam, she had almost hoped that it would have been one of her roommates, they might now where they were going but she had no such luck.

She walked out the bathroom, in a bathrobe, that she tied hard around herself as she saw half laying sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. "So where are we going?"

"I don't think that I should tell you." Sam said as he got up from the bed and walked up to her and gave her a kiss, but you should look in that bag over there." He said and pointed to a bag that was laying on one of the other beds. "I think that would look really nice on you." Rachel looked questioningly on him as he took of the shirt he was wearing and dropped it just outside the bathroom door before he walked in. "And now it's my turn to take a shower."

Rachel just stood there surprised to what just had happened, she took out whatever it was that was in the bag, and she saw that it was a beautiful, black dress that would reach about knee length on her but she had no idea where he had gotten the dress, she couldn't help but to smile to herself. Sam seemed to be one of a kind, Rachel could still hear how the shower was running, so she grabbed the dress and walked to one of the adjourning rooms that they could use if the wanted and she changed into the dress and looked in the mirror, and she admired the dress.

As she walked back into the room where she had left some of the things that she needed, she saw that Sam had gotten out of the shower and he was standing in the middle of the room, with a pair of dark jeans half hanging on his hips, halfway buttoned up, with his shirt completely unbuttoned, she couldn't help but look at him, he looked great, and to use one of his own words, he was indeed _'ab-ulous'_. He looked up and saw that Rachel was in the room and when he saw her he smiled, he was proud of the choice that he had made, she did look beautiful in the dress.

"you look beautiful." He breath out as he walked closer to her and gave her a peck on the lips, and she used her thumb to dry of some of the lip-gloss that was left on his lips.

"you don't look to bad yourself." Rachel said and looked away, she could feel the blush on her face starting to show.

"So if you can wait a couple of seconds so that I can get ready." Sam said and he started to button up the shirt before he turned around and buttoned the pants, he had left the button on top unbuttoned and he grabbed a jacket from the bed. "So we can go now, if you are ready?" Rachel just nodded, she had no words at the moment, but she hoped that she would find them soon, otherwise this wouldn't be a nice night.

"So are you ready to go?" Sam asked as he walked up to Rachel and placed his arm around her waist and led her to the door, as the two of them were on their way out the door they ran into Tina and Mercedes, and both of them looked at the pair.

"So what are the two of you up too?" Mercedes asked as she eyed both of them and Rachel was about to answer when Puck came walking the hallway.

"Nice Evans, I didn't think that you had it in you to make it happen." Sam looked at Puck, hoping that he could stop the other football player before it was too late and the surprise was ruined. "So where are you taking her or more like what are you seeing?" Rachel looked from Puck to Sam.

"Don't listen to him he has no idea what he is talking about." Sam said and tried to get them to move on, he didn't want to stay here much longer. The pair managed to get away but Sam could still hear them talking and he hoped that Rachel wasn't listening to them.

/

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam is taking her out for a night on the town." Puck said as he looked at the two girls that Rachel was sharing a room with. "all I know is that he has something planned that involve a Broadway show and a dinner I don't know anything more than that."

"he better not think that he can spend the night with her in our room." Mercedes said, and looked at Puck. "And you better make sure that he won't take her back to your room."

"I don't think that he is thinking of that." Puck said, if he did he wouldn't have asked her dads if it was okay to take her out tonight."

"he asked them if he could take her out that is so old, Rachel should be able to choose herself and not her fathers." Mercedes said and glared after the pair that she could see standing by the elevator.

"I think he just asked to make sure that they were okay with him taking her out here in New York." Tina said, and looked at them and she could see that Rachel was smiling. "I think she is happy."

"That is great, especially after the day she had." Puck said and was on his way down the hallway to the room that he was sharing with Sam and Mike.

"What do you mean, Sam said something about that earlier too but no one is telling us anything."

"It's not my place to tell, you should ask Rachel when she comes back."

/

They had taken a taxi to the restaurant that Sam had been recommended that he should take Rachel too from both of her fathers and his own parents had told him to take her. He walked up one of the waiters that was standing there, he still had his arm protective around Rachel's waist.

"how can I help you?" the waiter asked as he looked at the two teenagers, and from what Sam could tell he must have thought that they were at the wrong place.

"A have reservation for two, under Evans." Sam said and looked at him, not breaking any eye contact, not a shiver on the voice, he wanted everything to be perfect for Rachel.

"okay follow me." The waiter said and started to walk and Sam walked with Rachel as the came to the table, it was not in the best place in the restaurant but Sam didn't care, it was after all a great restaurant and he hoped that Rachel would like it.

The waiter was about to pull out the chair for Rachel, but Sam stopped him and did that for her, he knew how to behave, and no one was going to change that for him.

"So can I get you anything to drink." Sam looked at Rachel asking if she wanted anything before the order their food and she shook her head.

"I think that we would like the menus and after that we will see if we want any other drinks." Sam said, and the waiter turned around and walked away to get some menus for them.

Both of the read what it was that they could order, and Sam looked at Rachel, and gave her smile before he reach for her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Do you find anything that you would like to order?" Rachel nodded but when she saw the prices on the menu she was about to tell him that they should go somewhere else. "So why don't you tell me what you want and then I can order for us."

She told him what she wanted to order and Sam called for their waiter and placed the order, and then waiter looked at Sam like he was crazy, and Sam could tell that the waiter didn't think that he would have the money for it and he didn't care.

"So can you please tell me what you have planned." Rachel said as they had the food in front of them and Sam just shook his head, smiling all the time. "please." Rachel pouted, it normally worked for her with her fathers but it seem like Sam was somewhat immune to the pout at the moment.

"I want it to be a surprise at least until the dessert." Sam said and smiled at her leaning to the side, as he was sitting in a 90 degree angle from her, he had moved around the table so that he was closer to her, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "But after that I will tell you and I can promise that you will love it."

"if it is half as good as this then you are right." Rachel said and leaned in to Sam's hand as he caressed her cheek.

"I'm glad that you like this so far."

They continued to eat and talk and Sam glanced quickly at the watch, he had on his arm, he could tell that they needed to order the desert if they didn't they would probably be late and that was the last thing that he wanted them to be.

"I don't want to stress you or anything." Sam said as he looked at Rachel. "But I think that we should order our dessert."

"You do know that stressed is spelled dessert backwards." Sam could just smile, Rachel was really cute tonight and it seemed that the sleeping she had done earlier that day had made it all good.

"I know that but if we don't there is a small chance that we might be late for the next part of this night." Sam said, and took her hand. "And I think that you will like that part even more."

"If you think that maybe we should place an order then." Rachel said and wet her lips as Sam order something for the two of them that they could share. As they were sitting even closer together, Sam was trying to feed her but Rachel had nothing over for that and when she took a bite from the dessert, she could see how Sam took something from his pocket of the jacket that he had hanged on the back of his chair.

"So I knew that I wanted to take you out, and go and see a play." Sam said and looked at Rachel, he was about to lose the nerve that he had tried to build up ever since the day that he had ordered the tickets, it had coasted him a bit but she was all worth it. "But I wasn't sure on what play I was going to choose, I wanted it to be something that we both would enjoy."

"You did what?" Rachel asked as she saw how he placed two tickets to a Broadway play on the table, she hadn't seen just yet what play it was and it turned out that he had been right when he had said that she would like the second part to this night even more. She tried to take a look at the tickets to see what play that Sam had gotten them, tickets to but he placed his hand over them and took her hand with his free hand.

"I wanted to tell you why I got us tickets to this play, and when I do…" Sam said and smiled at her. "You will think that I am a nerd and just tell me to give you the tickets so that you can call someone to come and get you so that you and whoever you call will go instead." Rachel shook her head. "So there for I am keeping them until we get there."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: First of all thank you for all your amazing feedback and alerts and favorites and all of that, I think you know what I mean.

Second, this last part didn't get as long as I first thought it would be so it will just be one part.

Third, the songs is at the end of the chapter, and I will have one more authors note there too.

And last I would love to know what you think of this, as a chapter and of course the whole story and did this work as a sequel to WYTTYM or should I have just forget that I ever wrote this.

* * *

**You've got a friend**

[3/3]

"So tell me to what you show you us tickets." Rachel almost yelled and jumped up and down on her chair, almost like a little kid around Christmas.

"You remember how we came to decide on which song to sing at the duet competition?" Sam asked and looked at Rachel, hoping that she remembered the songs that had been mentioned.

"yes." She breathed out, she remembered that she had suggested songs from Miss Saigon and Phantom on the Opera. And she knew that Sam had suggested a song from The Lion King, so she had no idea on what show they were going to see.

"And then I told you dad that I cried when Mufasa died in the Lion King." Sam said and Rachel nodded, and now she had an idea on what they were going to see but she wasn't going to say anything, she loved the fact that it seemed like Sam had put some thought behind this and not just booked some tickets to a play, it was going to be one that somehow was connected to them.

Sam was nervous about telling Rachel what they were going to see what if she had expected some other play, but he had really wanted to see this when he saw that they were playing it. "So that is why I got us tickets to the Lion King, and I hope that is okay." Rachel just smiled as she saw the look on Sam's face, she could tell that he was nervous about what she was going to say.

"I love it." Was all that she could say, she hadn't even thought that he would get them tickets to a play, she had thought that he would take her to a movie or something like that but never a play on Broadway. She had seen one play there before with her dads but she had listened to all of the cast albums that she could get a hold of and old musicals that had been turned in to movies.

"I'm so happy that you like it." Sam said and breathed out. "And we kind of have to make a move if we are going to be there in time. He called for the waiter so that they could get the check so he could pay for their meal and he didn't really care about what it had cost him, he was happy that Rachel had liked it all so far and he had some money saved and to spend them on Rachel was one of the best things he could think of.

/

Sam and Rachel stood outside of the theater, he looked at her and he could tell that she was trying to take it all in an he walked so that he was standing behind her and he placed his arms around her and he claps his hands together around her stomach and whispered in her ear, "I know that your name will be on one of all of those billboards one day." He could feel that she shivered when he whispered in her ear. "And when your name is there I will be standing beside you, and I will do anything in my power to help you get what you dream of." Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing, no one had ever said anything like that to her, the only one that had come close to understand what it was the wanted out of life had been Jesse St. James and that was one person that she didn't want to think about at all.

"I think that you are talking too much." Rachel breathed out as she felt how Sam's grip around her tightened.

"that might be true but I think that we should head in so that we can find out seats in the theater." Sam said and walked to the side and took her hand and laced their fingers together, they could say whatever they wanted to him right now, and there was nothing that anyone could say that would change how he was feeling. They walked inside and when they were inside Sam took Rachel's coat and walked over to the closet and left them there and he took the numbered key that they had given to him and walked up to Rachel, and as they were on their way in to the main theater where the play were, he bought he her a program so that she would have something to remember the day.

As they sat down Rachel couldn't help but smile as she leaned against her boyfriend she whispered. "Does anyone know that we are here?"

"Well, Puck knows that I was taking you out to a play and dinner but he has no idea on what we are seeing, your father knows and so does my parents." Sam said and kissed her cheek. "And my guess is that by now, almost everyone in Glee knows."

"And you don't care what they are going to say to you tomorrow or when we get back tonight?" She asked, all she could think of was how Finn or Noah or maybe even Jesse would react to something like this.

"I don't care what they say." Sam said he had no idea where this was coming from, he had seen this side of Rachel a couple of times and most of the time he would know where it was coming from but not this time, but he had a guess to it. "All I know is that both you and me will enjoy this play and then we will be back at the hotel for the night and go to sleep and tomorrow we will do some sighting with the rest of the club and then on Sunday we will be flying home."

"You do know that you are the best boyfriend someone could ask for." Rachel said and gave him a quick kiss before she turned her eyes to the stage, she still had a hard time believing that she was seeing a Broadway play with her boyfriend, and they hadn't even been together that long, well two months was maybe long as teenagers but Rachel was kind of hoping that it would be for even longer and from what she had heard tonight, so was Sam.

"I hope that you will like this." Sam whispered as the play was about to start and he felt how Rachel pocked at him, he now knew that whatever was happening on the stage would have her attention and not him but he didn't care because he knew that he would have it during the intermission and after the play and tomorrow and the day after that and so on and that was all that he cared about right now. He took her hand and laced their fingers, and he could hear the first notes to _Circle of life_, and he looked to his right where Rachel was sitting, and it looked that she was mouthing the words to the song.

If she hadn't been cute before then, well she definitively was it right now. Sam could see how the they held a small Simba in the air, looked at Rachel and from the dim light he could see that she was real happy and her eyes was shining, it was then that he was sure that this had been the right thing to do.

The play continued on and Sam was trying to watch both what was happening on stage and how Rachel was reacting to it, he actually liked watching Rachel better than seeing the play, just from watching his girlfriend he could tell what was going on but then again he heard what was happening.

When it was time for the intermission both of the walked out the theater and when they stood outside for some air, he wished that they had been older an together longer, and in that moment he knew how his future would look like, and he deiced that in five years or so they would be back on this particular place, and they were going to see a play and during the intermission, their life would change forever.

"Do you want anything to drink before we go back inside?" He asked as he held her closer, to warm her a bit, and Rachel just shook her head, and he walked them back inside and they were back in their seats.

When Sam heard the intro to _Can you feel the love tonight?_ He looked at Rachel, and he wanted to answer the question so bad with a hell yes, but he knew better than that, so he leaned over so that he was close to her.

"I think that we should sing this in Glee together sometime." He whispered, and he then he was eye to eye with his girlfriend, that was looking at him, and it looked like she wasn't as happy as he had thought that she would be. "But if you don't want to then we don't have too."

"we can talk about that later." Rachel whispered. "Now, look at the play." The rest of the play was enjoyed in silence between them even if Sam wanted to say something to Rachel he kept his mouth close and he was going to wait until after the play to talk to her.

He took her hand, he had let it go for a while but now he wanted to hold it again, and it seemed like Rachel didn't care about that right now, it was okay as long as he didn't say anything.

As the play had come to an end, Sam was the first one of the two of them out of his place and stood up and he took her hand as they walked to the closet and he got her coat and his own jacket. Sam turned to Rachel, "Would you like to go and wait by the stage door?"

She looked at him, trying to figure out what she should say, she would love to go to the stage door and talk to some of the cast but she knew that it was late and it had been a long day for both of them and she was tired even after her nap, and she wasn't sure if Sam had slept something, he saw the look on her face and he decided for her. "How about we go there and wait for about 15-20 minutes and if we don't see anyone or hear about that anyone is coming then we can head back to the hotel. Rachel nodded, once again he proved that he was the boyfriend that she loved and she had no idea on how he always seemed to know what he was supposed to say and when to say it.

They walked to the stage door, and the stood there on the outside and it didn't take that long before Sam saw that Rachel was quivering, and he stood behind her and placed his arms around her waist and held her hands under his own trying to get her a bit wormer, she leaned back into him as they stood there outside the stage door waiting to hear or see someone, but the minutes passed by one by one and soon they had been standing there for twenty minutes and Sam looked at her, before he asked. "Do you wanna wait some more or head back to the hotel, it is all up to you." She looked up at him trying to figure out what she should say. "I would love to stay but I think that we should head back to the hotel."

"If you are sure we can wait some more." Sam said, and Rachel shook her head.

"I am sure, we should head back." Rachel said and Sam took her hand before he hailed a taxi so that they could go back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel, in the lobby they almost ran into some of the Glee members but Sam stopped them just in time, Rachel looked at him and he could tell that she thought that he was ashamed of her and before she could say anything he stopped her. "I don't want them to ask too many questions, I just want us to be able to enjoy what we have left of this evening." Sam leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before they were heading to the elevator and just as they got in to the elevator, his parents managed to walk in the same elevator, he closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head, he met his father's eyes and they silently agreed on that they wouldn't say anything and when Sam saw that his mother was about to ask something, Joseph grabbed her by her arm and shook his head, telling her silently not to ask in front of them, she had to wait.

/

They stood outside the door to Rachel's hotel room, and they just looked at each other like they had done the first time they had been out on a real date.

"so…" Sam said, he wasn't sure what to say, they just looked at each other and he leaned down and kissed her, he ran his tongue over her lips, asking for permission, and they deepened the kiss, it was something about kissing Rachel that made him feel like he was on cloud number nine. As they broke apart, he rested his forehead against Rachel before he breathed out. "I will come by tomorrow morning so that we can go to breakfast together."

"That would be nice." She breathed out and leaned up a bit and placed a small kiss on his lips. "good night."

Before he left he gave her a kiss good night himself. "Just so you know, this was one of the bets nights I have ever had."

"I can just say the same." Rachel said and smiled, and she walked inside the room, Sam had stood outside the door until he was sure that she was inside and safe, and he had a dumb smile on his lips, and he almost skipped down the hallway to the room that he was sharing with Puck and Mike, he took a deep breath before he walked in.

/

"So what did you two do?" Was the first thing that Rachel heard as the door was closed and she had finished squealing. She looked up and saw Mercedes, Tina and Kurt sitting together at one of the beds.

"he took me to dinner at some fancy restaurant, that I have never heard of but it was amazing." Rachel said and smiled.

"As much as I like good food." Mercedes said and looked to Kurt and then Tina and the three of them looked at Rachel. "I don't think that just that would lead to the reaction that you just had.

"and as I was trying to say." Rachel said and took of her coat. "During the dinner he told me that he managed to get two tickets to a play."

"So he took you to an off-Broadway play?" Kurt asked as he patted the spot next to him and Rachel reluctantly sat down, she had hoped that they would be asleep when she came back, she bit her lip and shook her head. "So where did he take you, was it some obscure no one will ever know about this play." Once again she shook her head in a negative answer.

"You better tell us where he took you and what you saw." Mercedes demanded.

"before I got to know what we were going to see he told me a story about why he had chosen the play that he did." Rachel said and smiled. "he was great and I think that he liked it too, it seemed like that, and after wards we were waiting at the stage door, and we had decided to wait about twenty minutes but nothing happened, and then he asked if I wanted to stay longer."

"You are so lucky." Tina sighed. "I don't think that Mike would ever do something like that for mer."

"Both of you are lucky, even if I love being single." Mercedes said and looked at them. "Both of your boyfriends are great to you."

"What about me?" Kurt asked and the three of them looked at him before they all said.

"Even if you want it as much as you want it, Blaine isn't your boyfriend so don't even try."

"okay, we can leave that, but what did you see and where?" Kurt asked.

"it was a Broadway play and it was on Broadway." Rachel said, and she could see how Kurt's eyes grew as she said that. "And one of the songs that we were thinking of singing for the duet's competition was featured in the play, which is the reason that he chose it in the first place."

"So what did you see?" the three of them asked.

"if I tell you will you let this go, so that I can go to bed and sleep?"

"yes."

"we saw the Lion King."

/

New Directions was back in Lima after the competition and they were all heading back to their house but before they did, they had all agreed on that they were going to sing together just liked they had done last year after regionals, it somehow had brought them closer for the moment Rachel had suggested that they needed something like that right now, just so that they could move on and she had suggested a song to them, and all of them had agreed that she had a great choice with that song.

/

It was Tuesday and they had used the Monday for practice when Mr. Schue had told them that they could relax for the day and that should meet up the next day instead. The Monday had been used as quick rehearsal, mostly a run through so that everyone knew when to sing and who was singing what, it didn't have to be perfect, it was just supposed to show them that they had a friend in each other, and it would continue on to be just like that even the next year and hopefully over the summer too.

They were all sitting on their own stool, on the stage in the auditorium and they were all looking out over the almost empty auditorium when Rachel as the first one to sing.

"_When you're down and troubled."_ She reached for the person that was sitting next to her and grabbed her hand, this time it had been Brittany. _"And you need some loving care."_

The next person in line was Puck and he had his guitar with him and played, _"And nothing, nothing is going right."_ He smiled towards Tina and Artie that was sitting further down his right. _"Close your eyes and think of me."_

And Sam and Quinn took the next couple of lines together, _"And soon I will be there. To brighten up even your darkest night."_ As Sam sang and played his guitar, he had wanted to play too when he found out that Puck was doing it and he didn't want to be any worse than his friend.

The whole group sang together, _You just call out my name. and you know wherever I am, I'll coming running to see you again."_ They looked out over the auditorium where they could see Mr. Schue sitting looking at them, smiling. _"Winter, spring, summer or fall. All you have to do is call. And I'll be there. You got a friend."_ And they all held on to each other's hand as they smiled and let Puck and Sam, play some more before it was time for the next verse.

Tina took the next few lines and looked from Artie that was next to her to Mike who was sitting to Rachel's left. _"If the sky above you. Grows dark and ful of clouds. And the north wind begins to blow."_

Next one to sing a few lines were Finn, at first he hadn't wanted to sing a song, they had one more year so why did they have to do something like they had done last year, everyone had disagreed with him but he wanted to have a solo in the song otherwise he wouldn't be on the stage. _"Keep your head together. And call my name out loud."_ And all of the came into the next line and the chorus.

"_Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door."_ They were all smiling, this was so far one the songs that they was pretty happy with and they didn't know why they hadn't used it before. _"You just call out my name. and you know wherever I am. I'll come running to see you."_ Everyone was happy that they had one more year and there was nothing that anyone could do about that, and next year they were going to take nationals, that were one thing that they all were sure of, _"Winter, spring, summer or fall. All you have do is call. And I'll be there."_ As they sang the last line, they all stood up and started to walk to end of the stage and looked at their teacher.

Artie, had the next few lines of the last verse, _"Ain't it good to know that you got a friend."_ He had wheeled himself so that he was next to Rachel and Tina, they had all gotten some new positions. _"When people can be so cold. They'll hurt you and desert you."_ He smiled to Mercedes who was the one that would end the last verse before they moved to the last chorus.

"_And take your soul if you let the. Oh, but don't let them."_ They were now all standing huddle together in a big group and hugging each other as they sang the last chorus together.

"_You just call out my name. and you know wherever I am. I'll come running to see you again." _They all turned so that they were split in to two groups and sang the last part of the song to whoever it was that they were facing, there were going to be a great group and work together and be friends and not trying to bring each other down, it was that that Rachel wanted to have said with the song but she wasn't sure if there were other people that had really understood the meaning behind the song.

"_Winter, spring, summer or fall. All you have to do is call."_ They looked at each other smiling, Rachel closed her eyes, this was better than winning Nationals, or so she hoped at least. _"And I'll be there. You got a friend."_ As the last note of the song was sung and played they all walked to each other and stood together and shared a big group hug and after that, Rachel walked up to Puck first and gave him a hug, and then Tina and Mercedes.

Sam was the one that got to Rachel and he lifted her and spun her around, he was happier than he had ever been and from the look of it, it looked like the same could be said about Rachel.

They could hear someone applaud them, they had all forgotten about that Mr. Schuester had been sitting in the auditorium, as their audience. He smiled at all of them, he was proud of them, even if they had lost, well they hadn't placed at Nationals, they were still happy and for once they were acting like a group of friends, and that would hopefully lead to something great next year.

"You guys, that was amazing." He said when he stopped to applaud them. "I don't know what else to say." He had a bit of teary eyes, he had no idea how they could come up with such amazing number just like that, maybe he should listen to them when it came to what songs they should be doing, when they themselves had decided on what they wanted to do it seemed like they were much more comfortable with all of it, and in that moment he decided that during their senior year they would have the power to decide on what they would be singing during their competitions, but if there was any kind of tie, he would have the deciding voice.

**The end!**

* * *

**Songs in the story:**

_(Everything I do) I do it for you_ – Bryan Adams

_How do you do_ – Roxette

_You've got a friend_ – James Taylor

_Circle of life_ – The Lion King (Mentioned)

_Can you feel the love tonight?_ – The Lion King (Mentioned)

* * *

A short author's note here at the end, I'm planning a sequel to this and I have the basic idea for it planned out, and I guess that you guys want to read it, but before I write it, I want to know if this sequel worked or maybe I should try and find some new story to write, I will probably write the sequel to this but it might be awhile for it to be posted, I want to focus on my other story at the moment, In the words of, so that moves forwards and I have some more on that one so that I can have updates every other day or so.


End file.
